Just my imagination
by SpecialAgentBeckymarie
Summary: A Jibbs story with memories from Paris. I can’t do summary’s but please read the story.
1. Chapter 1

* * *

"Jenny here is the report you wanted" Gibbs says closing the door to the directors office harder than needed as he always did.

"what huh oh thank you Jethro" replied Jenny who was deep in her thoughts and had not seen Gibbs enter her office.

"something on your mind Jen?" Gibbs asked.

"oh I was just thinking about Paris" she replied quietly.

"really, thinking about anything in particular?" he asked with a smile on his face.

"what is this 20 questions?" Jenny looked up and saw Gibbs giving her his famous Gibbs stare she sighed and continued "fine I was thinking about how we used to hit the town on a Friday night and than end up staying in bed until Sunday, we used to be so free back than."

"that was because back than we were living for the love we had " Gibbs replied in a sad kind of voice he too now thinking of Paris.

FLASBACK

"hey Jen you ready yet" Gibbs called out.

"yes I'm coming now hold an a sec" Jenny shouted back

"you said that 10 minuets ago how long dose it take to do your hair and …." Gibbs trailed of as Jenny entered the room.

Jenny was wearing a red silk dress just that come just above her knees with strappy red high heels. Her waist length silky red hair was down with gently waves in it.

"wow Jen you look amazing" Gibbs said staring at her

"thanks you don't look bad yourself. Are you ready to go?" Jenny asked

Gibbs just nodded and led Jenny to the door. They went to a small club not far from there hotel. Gibbs went and got some drinks while Jenny sat and waited .

"thanks" Jenny said as Gibbs handed her a drink.

"I love this song" Jenny shouted over the music "Jethro dance with me"

"I can't dance" he shouted back.

"I don't care please dance with me" Jenny said again in her most persuading voice knowing that he would not be able to deny her.

"fine I'll dance"

"yay come on" she shouted as she dragged Gibbs over to the dance flour

"I can't do this" complained Gibbs looking worried.

"Don't worry just follow me it's not that hard"

After a couple of song Gibbs was getting the hang of it until a slow song came on.

"Jen now what?"

"come here "Jenny laughed as she took his arms and put them around her waist than putting her arms around Gibbs' neck said "now sway"

Gibbs swayed.

"see" Jenny said "your doing it.

After a couple of hours dancing the two of them stepped out side for some air.

" I am so glad we got to be undercover together especially in Paris it's beautiful" Jenny said looking out over Paris.

"well it is known as it city of love" Gibbs said looking in to Jenny's eyes

"what about rule 12" she thought aloud.

"well sometimes rules are meant to be broken even mine" he replied leaning down to capture her lips in a gentle kiss.

"Jethro do you really mean that because……….."

Gibbs interrupted her with anther kiss. After awhile of passionate kissing Gibbs said

"as much as I enjoy this I think we should head back inside its getting a bit cold out here now"

"one thing first what will happen after we finish this mission?" Jenny asked.  
"we will work it out when the time comes but I do know that I'm not going to let you go easily"

"that's good enough for me lets head inside" Jenny suggested and they headed back in side for more dancing and drinks.

END FLASHBACK

"well I guess things have changed now Jethro" Jenny said breaking him out of his thoughts.

"looks that way Jen" Gibbs replied making his way to the door

"Jethro wait" she called out.

"what Jen?" he says turning around to look at her.

"not everything has changed"

A Jibbs story with memories from Paris. I can't do summary's but please read the story.

I come up with this story while listening to just my imagination by The Cranberries


	2. Chapter 2

"_well I guess things have changed now Jethro" Jenny said breaking him out of his thoughts._

"_looks that way Jen" Gibbs replied making his way to the door_

"_Jethro wait" she called out._

"_what Jen?" he says turning around to look at her._

"_not everything has changed" _

"what do you mean?" Gibbs asked confused.

"I still care about you" Jenny replied.

"and I care about you but it was different back than we were younger, carefree and undercover"

"wait are you saying that the only reason that you slept with me is because I was the only one there?" Jenny says raising her voice.

"no Jen I didn't mean that I …."he tries to explain.

"Just save it Gibbs" Jenny shouts starting to get angry now.

"Jen"

"Get out" When Gibbs didn't she said more firmly "Gibbs now"

Gibbs left slamming the door behind him. He stormed in to the elevator and ignoring the looks his team was giving him he went to the one place were he could think his basement.

Gibbs sat in the dark of his basement for what felt like hours but was really no were near that long.

"what did I do wrong this time?" he says breaking the silence thinking back to his first wife Shannon.

FLASHBACK

"Jethro I need to tell you something" Shannon called out after entering the house.

"ok what is it?" Gibbs asked coming to find his wife.

"well I went to the doctors today and I got some news" She started.

"is this good or bad?" Gibbs interrupts.

"well if you stop asking me questions and just listen you would know by now, any way so I went to the doctors and found out that I pregnant"

"really" Gibbs asked unsure of what else to say.

"yes really"

"that's great" Gibbs said with a huge smile on his face and went over and kissed his wife. "I never thought that I would end up with a perfect wife and now I'm going to be a farther"

"I never expected that we would get married I when first met you. Do you remember when we first met?" Shannon said thinking back.

"you asked me if I was a lumberjack" Gibbs said unable to keep a straight face at the memory.

"every one has got to have rules to live by and that is one of mine I have a new rule" Justified Shannon.

"great what number is it now 56?"

"no its 54 actually, I came with it early when I found out I was pregnant"

"are you going to tell me what it is?" asked Gibbs

"Rule 54 always keep your faith in love greatest thing from the man above"

"care to explain?" he questions.

"well before I met you I never had much luck with love and I kept my faith in love and now I have you and a child on the way, by the way this is one of the rules that I expect you to follow" Shannon explained.

"is it now?"

"yes it is" she stats.

"I love you Shannon and I cant wait until we have our child" Gibbs said giving Shannon a passionate kiss.

END FLASHBACK

Gibbs sighs thinking about what Shannon said to him about keeping faith in love. After Shannon he had lost his faith in love but after meeting Jenny he started to have faith again until she left.

Making up his mind he got into his car and drove over to Jenny's house.


End file.
